


Be Yours

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Y/N, the newest member of the loop, finds that the resident Dead Riser isn't so far out of her reach.





	Be Yours

Y/N has been in Miss. Peregrine’s care for quite some time now, helping around the house every day, helping the other children whenever she could. She came to them in 1974, long after Abe left them. 

Her peculiarity is water, she can make it move and bend at her whim, and can even change its temperature. It’s quite ironic, that water was her peculiarity when she has never swam a day in her life. On the day Y/N learned of her peculiarly she was knocked off a boat and into the water by an energetic kid. After floundering around, she noticed that she could breathe under the water. Not knowing what way the boat went or where land was, Y/N swam aimlessly through the ocean.

That was how Y/N learned about peculiars and the world they lived in. She was peculiar herself and has been living under Miss. Peregrine’s care for almost five years. She got along with all of the kids aside from Enoch, and while not as hostile as he used to be with her when she arrived, he would avoid her from time to time. 

On the odd day that he wasn’t rude, Y/N would sit with him in his room to watch him make his homunculi. They would even talk sometimes while they were battling, mostly about different designs and weapons they could use, but it was civil. The smell stopped bothering her after a while since it was not too far off from the foul smell of cow manure that was used to fertilize the crops on her family’s farm. 

Slowly, Y/N found herself falling for Enoch and his bad attitude.

Today was not one of those good days. It started off that way, with a neutral look at breakfast instead of a glare, but then Miss. Peregrine announced that Y/N would be going into town in present time to get medicine for Claire. After that, it was scathing remarks and glares from the Scottish boy. Y/N was used to the mood swings by now, but they still hurt when they were sudden like that. 

After she was finished eating, Y/N ran upstairs to change into clothes more appropriate for the late 70s. The skirt she had on was short, much shorter than the dresses in the early 40s that she was forced to wear, that’s for sure. She re-did her hair, then went to check on Claire. 

The young girl was lying miserably in bed, wiping her runny nose as she shifted around under the sheets. “Hey Claire, how’re you feeling?”

“My water’s not cold anymore,” She whined, pouting up at Y/N who rolled her eyes fondly. Y/N picked the glass up for a second, concentrating on the water until she felt the glass get cold. 

“Is that better?” She said, passing it over to the red-nosed girl. 

“Thank you!” Claire beamed, waving to the girl as she left the room. When she got downstairs Enoch was nowhere in sight, meaning Y/N probably wouldn’t see him again until supper. Sighing sadly, she went to the library to retrieve the list from Miss. Peregrine. 

“This is the list of things I need you to get from the shops. Hopefully, the medicine in this time will work effectively so that Claire can get out of bed quickly. Now, I’ll be sure to save you some lunch since I’m sure you’ll be held up a bit once you get into town.” With that Miss. Peregrine followed Y/N out of the house, and with a parting wave, Y/N set out to the loop entrance. 

//

It was just after lunch when Y/N got back. There was a very chatty elderly woman that she ran into who wouldn’t let her leave no matter how many times she hinted that she needed to go. It wasn’t until her husband came and found her did Y/N get away.

“Right on time,” Miss. Peregrine exclaimed, startling Y/N slightly. She held out a spoon for Y/N to take, then turned to the children gathered behind her, “alright children, it is now time for our daily walk, Y/N and Enoch will be staying with Claire to ensure she gets better.”

Bronwyn rushed to give Y/N a hug, though it felt like her legs were going to break as she was lifted off the ground. The twins were next, and they nuzzled their faces into her stomach before letting go. Millard and Hugh were next, followed by Horace and Fiona. 

When it came down to Emma, she gave Y/N a cheeky smile that put her on edge. She pulled Y/N into a hug, whispering, “have fun,” in a sing-song like voice. Her cheeks flushed as she glared at the girl. Olive giggled behind a gloved hand, following the others out with a wave.

Emma and Olive knew of her feeling towards Enoch and were always trying to get her to confess. Y/N waved to the children as they left, then rushed upstairs once they were on there way. 

Y/N slowly opened the door to Claire and Bronwyn’s room to find the young girl fast asleep. She fished the medicine out of the bag, putting it aside with the spoon on the bedside table. “Claire? Claire wake up,” when the girl didn’t stir Y/N lightly shook her shoulder, “you need to take your medicine.”

“But it tastes gross,” Claire muttered, stuffing her face into her pillow. 

“But it’ll stop the gross feeling you have from being sick.” Y/N countered, reaching down to feel the girls clammy forehead. Claire sat up and opened her mouth. Y/N quickly poured some medicine into the spoon and fed it to Claire, “Thank you.” 

Y/N stayed until she fell back asleep, running her fingers through Claire’s hair to help soothe her. Softly closing the door behind her, Y/N left to go grab a leftover sandwich. She sat at the dining table, slowly eating it as she watched the birds play around in the bird bath. 

Once finished, Y/N took the plate into the kitchen to wash it. She was humming to herself and missed the sound of someone coming down the stairs. 

“What are you wearing?” Enoch startled Y/N so bad she almost dropped the plate. She quickly dried it off and put it away before turning to him. He was glaring at her, but it didn’t really feel like he was glaring at her. 

“Uh, clothes from the current time?” Y/N said though it came out more like a question. The look on Enoch’s face was unreadable, and Y/N didn’t know what to do, shifting from one foot to the other. He stalked towards her in quick strides, glaring down at the skirt of her dress. 

The intensity of the state made Y/N fidgety, causing Enoch to glare up at her briefly. He grabbed the bottom of the skirt to tug it down like it was bunched up, but Y/N quickly knocked his hand away. “Why is it so short?”

“It’s short on purpose.” Enoch’s glare got more intense, so Y/N walked around him to go hide in her room. She could hear Enoch’s footsteps following behind her, and before she could shut the door in his face he barged into the room. Y/N dropped onto her bed with a huff, while Enoch stayed by the door. 

“You went out there like that?” Y/N rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not the 40s anymore Enoch, this is what people wear now.” During her explication, Enoch walked over to her bed to sit next to her, still staring at the skirt, “I don’t understand why this is bothering you so much.”

Enoch dragged his eyes over her legs, to the white knee high socks, to the shoes on her feet before dragging them back up her body to meet her eyes.

“I don’t want anyone seeing what’s mine,” Enoch said under his breath, his fingers going back to playing with the skirt, his eyes trained on the black fabric. Y/N sucked in a breath at the soft words, and Enoch’s face flushed when he realized she heard him. 

“What’s yours?” Y/N whispered, smiling at Enoch shyly when his eyes met hers briefly. Enoch stops playing around with the skirt but doesn’t let it go, “Enoch-”

“You,” Enoch’s grip tightened on her skirt, but Y/N didn’t really notice it, too focused on the pounding of her heart as a wide grin spread across her face. Y/N reached out to the hand not gripping her skirt, softly taking it into her own. Enoch still stared down at the fabric in his hand, avoiding her eyes at all cost. 

“I’d like that,” Enoch’s head snapped up so fast Y/N sure it was going to fall right off. When he noticed her smile he let a small, hesitant one out as his eyes gleamed with hope. 

“Yeah?” Enoch’s voice cracks, but his smile has gotten so big it looks like it hurts. Y/N hums, reaching her free hand up to cup his cheek. She can feel the heat of his skin under her fingers. Enoch leans forward, resting his forehead against hers. Y/N runs her thumb over his bottom lip, brushing their noses together softly before tilting her head to kiss him. 

She pulls away right after, smiling lightly at the soft look on Enoch’s face. Enoch brings the hand from her skirt up to the back of Y/N’s head, the tips of his fingers brushing the hair on the nape of her neck. Enoch’s jaw clenches slightly, and Y/N flushes at the sight of it. He pulls Y/N forward to kiss her again, his hand gripping her tighter. 

It’s slow and soft, and Y/N is giddy as she runs a hand through his dark hair at the nape of his neck. She could faintly smell the homemade formaldehyde that never seems to leave his clothes, but it now doesn’t seem to bother her. In fact, it brings a comforting feeling, the smell and feel of him making her dizzy.

Y/N slides closer, looping her arms around his neck, sliding her hand deeper into his hair. Her fingernails accidentally scratch his scalp, but the shiver and groan Y/N receives holds her back from a muttered apology. 

A giggle, however, made the two of them spring apart, heat creeping up both their cheeks. Claire stands there in the doorway, nose still red from her cold and a huge grin on her face, “I’m hungry.” Y/N gets up from her bed with a groan but nods, shooting Enoch a quick smile before turning her focus to Claire. 

“Alright, let’s make you some soup.” Y/N takes Claire’s outstretched hand in hers, shooting Enoch a look over her shoulder before she heads to the kitchen, dragging a still giggling Claire behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
